


I'm So Ordinary (Why Would You Want Me)

by Random_Quality



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, Insecurity, Light BDSM, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:05:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2570873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Quality/pseuds/Random_Quality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi! Can you please write a lirry fanfic?(: where they are on a mini break and liam feels lonely at home with nobody to hang out with and he starts to get intimidated by Harry because he realizes how many famous friends he has, and he feels as if Harry doesn't care about him. So liam ignores his texts and calls (MIA from everyone), they get back on tour and still is ignoring Harry and getting nervous around him. Harry notices talks to liam, they kiss hug maybe sex haha and make up thank you!! (:</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm So Ordinary (Why Would You Want Me)

**Author's Note:**

> This took me forever! As you can see if was a request on Tumblr. If you wish to make a requeast drop an ask at my Tumblr http://randomquality.tumblr.com/  
> Mistakes are mine. I hope you enjoy!

So it was finally break time. Finally.

He loved the boys more than anything, but it got too much sometimes. Louis was constantly being a bother, and he loved it, but he needed a break. Plus he could get away from the constant smell of smoke and weed. Liam loved them but damn.

It’s been about two weeks though and he was starting to miss them. He’d texted Louis earlier to see if he wanted to do anything, but Louis was busy with Zayn. He forgot that their anniversary was rapidly approaching and Louis was busy constructing some perfect gift. Niall was helping Louis with that, which...kinda hurt. He was the more romantic one. Zayn was unreachable as usual. And his other friends were busy with jobs and uni. He decided he’d call Harry.

“Hello?” The slow drawl came over the speaker.

“Hey Haz. How are you?”

“Liam!” Harry said, and Liam could hear the smile. “I’m actually with some friends at a party. What’s up?”

Liam deflated. “Oh, um, nothing. Just wanted to talk I guess.” He said quietly.

“What was that?” Harry asked, music blaring in the background. “I couldn’t hear! Liam how about I call you tomorrow?” Harry said, “Love you.” Then he hung up.

Liam sighed, and looked at his contact picture of Harry. Well guess it’s a night of shit movies. Great.

~+~

Liam woke up at the crack of dawn for a run. He came home sweating and feeling refreshed. walking back into his flat he checked his phone, looking through his twitter feed. He answered some DM’s and tweets, following a random or two. He stopped suddenly at an update account, seeing Harry and his wide smile. He clicked onto it. The caption reading ‘Harry at a party last night’. He scrolled through the pictures, there being quite a lot. He noticed that every person Harry was pictured with was a B-list celeb or lower.

When had Harry got so many famous friends?

Liam threw his phone on the kitchen counter, deciding to go take a shower.

No wonder Harry didn’t want to talk to him. He had way cooler and more famous friends to hang with than boring old Liam. Harry was so much better at making friends than Liam. He wondered why Harry talked to him at all sometimes. The brunet showered quickly and got out, going to grab his phone off the counter and sitting back down on the sofa.

He decided to clear his mind and watch some T.V. After about 3 hours, his phone rang.

“Liam.” He answered boredly.

“Heeey!” Harry said.

Liam sat up quickly. “Oh.” He cleared his throat. “Hey Harry, what’s up?”

“I told you I’d call you back.” Harry chuckled.

“Er, yeah.” Liam said awkwardly. What was going on? Why was he so nervous? “How was the party?”

“It was so sick, Leem!” Harry gushed, then proceeded to tell Liam of the stuff he remembered. Liam felt his heart sink farther and farther into his stomach as Harry told the stories of all the things he and his famous friends did.

“That’s great, Haz.” He said.

“Yup! So do you want to come over today?” Harry asked and Liam’s stomach dropped

“I-um-I can’t got...stuff.” He said lamely.

“Oh.” He could hear the frown in his voice. “Okay, some other time then?” He asked.

“Yeah.” He said, “Look I gotta go. I’ll talk to you later okay?” Liam said quickly and he hung up before Harry could answer back.

Liam felt sick. Sure Harry had said he wanted to hang out, but it was only because he’s asked and harry probably felt guilty for blowing him off. Liam missed Harry though. He missed the slow pull of his voice, missed the near nakedness, missed the horrible jokes. HE missed him more than he missed the others, and thats how Liam ended up in bed, trying not to let his thoughts get the better of him.

He loved Harry.

In a Zayn-Louis kinda way as in romantic. And it sucked. He just had to have this earth shattering realization now. He hated how his mind worked. Harry was well, he was Harry Styles. He won a fucking fashion award.

How was he supposed to deal with this? Liam rarely dressed up. He wore muscle shirts and shorts half the time. Of course Harry didn’t want to hang out with uncultured Liam when he had his posh friends and their posh music and posh fashion. Why would Harry want Liam.

Liam felt like his heart was being ripped out of his chest. He hadn't even been with the taller boy. How was he supposed to deal with this? Liam sighed and threw his phone on the coffee table and got up to go to bed. He didn’t want to deal with this right now, so he opted for going to sleep.

He would figured how to handle this later.

~+~

Later turned into never. When he woke up later that day, he found pictures of Harry out with his famous friends having the best time. And to top it off, Niall had gone golfing with his rather famous friends too. Was he the only one that pretty much only had the boys and a handful of regular people from Wolverhampton as friends?

After grabbing a beer from his fridge and turning his T.V on, his phone buzzed with a message from Louis, then again with a message from Zayn. He huffed, guessing as he retched for his phone, that it was an sickenly adorable picture from Louis of Zayn and himself and then some weird message from Zayn.

He opened the message from Louis and sure enough it was a picture of Zayn and Louis sharing heart eyes at each other with the caption: “I’m the best boyfriend, I know!” Liam rolled his eyes and moved on to Zayn’s message.

From Zaynie: He proposed :)

Liam sucked in a breath, reading over Zayn’s message in disbelief. He quickly went back to the picture and yup, that was a ring on Zayn’s finger.

He quickly sent a congrats to both of them, not even checking if he spelled it right, and turned off his phone. He didn’t want the flood of pictures and messages he knew Louis was going to send him. Louis was even more obnoxious when he was in a relationship. Don’t get him wrong, it’s sweet, but Liam is having a crisis over Harry and doesn’t need the success of a healthy, happy relationship shoved down his throat.

He curled up into a ball and tried to forget about Harry and Liam’s pathetic feelings for the curly haired boy.

~+~

One day turned into two days and before Liam knew it, two weeks have passed. He hadn’t even looked at his phone since Zayn and Louis announced the engagement, well he looked at it to call his parents because he didn’t want to worry them, but everyone else he ignored.

So while he was making himself some mac&cheese, he wasn’t expecting for his door to fly open and a very angry Harry to come stomping through it.

“Uh...Hi?” Liam asked.

“What the fuck, Liam!” Harry seethed.

And wow. Harry was mad. His accent was thicker, the vein in his neck was bulging, and his eyes looked watery. Shit, had he done something? “I-I don’t...what’s wrong?” He stammered.

“Liam! You’ve been completely MIA from everyone for two weeks. We are worried! I was worried. Fuck, Liam. I had to call your parents to see if you were still a-fucking-live.”

Liam blinked at Harry. “Sorry?”

Harry narrowed his eyes and walked over to Liam’s phone that hadn’t moved from it’s place on the table since he left it there two weeks ago. He grabbed it and handed it to Liam. The other boy taking it and turning it on. He had about 30 missed calls and 100 texts. The majority was from Harry, asking if he wanted to come out then getting progressively more urgent and desperate for Liam to answer. He even missed Zayn and Louis asking him to come over so they could celebrate their engagement.

Fuck. Fuck. He was being selfish. Zayn and Louis had something happy they want to share with Liam and the others and he locked himself in his flat to wallow. “Oh, wow. I’m sorry, Harry.”

“Fuck, Liam. I was scared you had, like, hit your head or something. You didn’t come to Louis’ party thing for Zayn and his engagement, and I-” Harry choked, cutting himself off with a sob.

Liam’s head snapped up at the sound, and he rushed over to hold Harry. “Oh, Haz. No. I’m so sorry. I don’t know what I was thinking. I’m sorry, shh.” Liam tried to sooth.

Harry sniffed into his neck, hugging Liam tightly to him. “Don’t do that again, Liam. I don’t know what I’d do.”

Liam rubbed the younger boys back, heart swelling with how much he loved this boy. “I know, I’m sorry. It wont happen again.”

Harry pulled back and smiled at Liam, wiping at his eyes. “Watch a movie with me?”

“Yeah.” Liam said guiding Harry to the couch and getting the remote to find a movie.

“Why did you stop talking to everyone?” Harry asked, while Liam searched.

Liam tried to fight the blush. “I, um, realized something.”

“What was that?”

Liam set the remote down and fidgeted with his hands. “Why do you want to hang out with me?”

Harry made a confused noise. “What do you mean? You’re one of my best friends.”

“Yeah, but-” Liam sighed, looking up at him. “You have such cooler friends than me. Like Nick and all them. Why hang out with me?”

Harry was silent for a long time and Liam didn’t know how to deal with that, until Harry’s hand was on his cheek and his lips were on Liam’s.

That was not the answer he was expecting.

Liam’s froze in shock, eyes wide as he just let Harry kiss him. Harry pulled back before he could get his bearings and smiled widely at Liam. “Because you are funny and caring. You know how to make me laugh and when I need a good cry. You’re there when I need a distraction and you’re there when I need to focus. You ground me, Liam. I always want to be around you, because I love you.”

Liam let out a shaky breath. “Really?”

Harry smiled at his softly, leaning forward. “Yeah, really.” He said, before kissing Liam again.

Liam kissed back this time, pushing until Harry was lying on the couch and straddling the taller boy. He sucked at Harry’s lower lip, causing the younger boy to arch up into him. Harry gasped into Liam’s mouth as Liam pressed his half hard cock into Harry’s hip.

Harry surged forward, plunging his tongue into Liam’s mouth and licking him breathes. His large hands traveling to Liam’s waist and undoing Liam’s jeans. He pulled back, licking over Liam’s lips and panting, “Waited...waited forever to do this.” Harry said, voice deeper with lust.

Liam moaned suddenly in surprise at the sudden cold of Harry’s hand around his cock. Liam threw caution to the wind. He’s known Harry for four years, he thinks that’s long enough. “Yeah?” Liam asks, pushing into Harry’s hand.

Harry nods, “Want to suck you.” He breaths and Liam sivers.

“Fuck. Yeah, okay.” He breathed, getting up off Harry to kick off his jeans and underwear, then take off his shirt. He looked back over at Harry, who’d got distracted taking off his own clothes, and succeeded in tangling himself in his shirt. It was so Harry that Liam couldn’t help the overwhelming feeling of warmth and fond tumble out of his mouth in the form of three simple words, “I love you, oh my god.” Liam laughed, collapsing back on the couch next to the still struggling Harry.

“You could help me.” Harry whined, and Liam could hear the pout.

“Alright. Stop struggling, you’re just making it worse.” Liam said fondly, unraveling Harry from his shirt. Harry crossed his arms over his chest and was frowning down at his lap, when Liam turned back to him. "What’s wrong?”

“That wasn’t very sexy.” Harry pouted at his still very hard dick. Which was a very strange sight.

“But it was so you, Haz. And it just made this all the more perfect.” Liam said, moving a hand over Harry’s cheek. “Besides, it was a tiny bit hot. Seeing you struggle like that.” Liam whispered in his ear.

Harry’s cheeks flushed, and he turned his head to kiss Liam deeply. Liam went easily to Harry’s touch, laying down for Harry to hover over him. Harry moved down Liam’s body, sucking and biting down Liam’s chest. Liam felt like he was on fire, Harry’s lips dragging over his hyper-aware skin and lighting it on fire. “Harry.” He moaned, bucking his hips.

Harry looked up at Liam and smirked, “You know, Liam?” Harry said thoughtfully, teasing Liam by blowing over the tip of Liam’s cock and pulling back the foreskin. “You are by far the largest, I’ve ever had.”

Liam’s hips bucked up again and he gave an impatient whine. “Come on.”

Harry chuckled, but complied with Liam’s demand, Taking just the tip into his mouth. He flicked his tongue over the slit, huge hands pinning Liam’s hips to the bed. “Fuck, Harry. Your mouth.” Liam panted, watching Harry’s lips slowly slid lower down his dick, cheeks hollowed and lips so red.

Harry’s eyes fluttered at the praise, sucking harder at Liam. He relaxed his jaw and took all of Liam he could, bobbing his head with his hand. Liam's hand came to fist Harry’s hair. Harry moaned in approval, nodding his head. Liam got the hint and tugged gently at the curls. The moan Harry let loose sent shock waves up his spine. Harry speed up his movements, sucking Liam harder and bobbing his head faster. Sucking at the head, before sinking back down Liam’s hard cock. He moved his hand not fisting what he couldn’t get in his mouth, to Liam’s ball’s and tracing over them gently. Liam bucked up into Harry’s mouth at the gentle touch. Harry moaned and nodded, looking up at Liam and moving both hands to Liam’s bum. He pushed up with his hands and encouraged him to fuck his mouth.

The other boy nearly came at the glazed, pleading look in Harry’s eyes. He nodded and got a better grip at Harry’s hair and fucked his hips up into Harry’s awaiting mouth. He moaned, throwing his head back in pleasure. Harry’s mouth was so wet and warm and his tongue was sinful. Liam felt his balls tighten and the familiar heat settle in his stomach. “Harry...Harry I’m-I'm not going to last.” He warned. Harry’s grip tightened and he sucked harder, flicking his tongue around the head. “F-Fuck. Harry!” Liam yelled, hips stalling and grip impossibly tight in Harry’s hair as he shot into Harry’s mouth.

The curly hair boy moaned, swallowing all he could. He sat up on to his knees, after, one hand gripping the back of the couch and the other on his aching dick. Liam watched, breathing hard, as Harry fisted his own dick, whimpers and moans escaping his swollen red lips. He was so wet and his cock was so hard, Liam was in aw. “Liam, Liam, please.”

Liam nodded at Harry, getting his hands around Harry’s thighs and pushing him up his body a little. He was so pretty. Harry was flushed, eyes lust glazed, lips swollen, if Liam hadn't just had his the best orgasm milked out of his dick, he’s sure he would be hard again. “I want to see you come, Harry. Come for me.” Liam encouraged.

Harry whined, back arching beautifully, stroking his dick a few more times before he came in long strips over Liam’s chest.

They clasped on the couch together, breathing harsh and bodies cooling. “Holy fuck.” Harry panted.

Liam chuckled breathlessly. “Yeah.”

“I wasn’t expecting this to happen when I stormed over here earlier.” The taller boy chuckled.

“Yeah, sorry. I didn’t mean to worry you and the others.”

Harry lifted himself, so he could kiss Liam. “Don’t do that again. I nearly had a panic attack.” He said against the others lips.

Liam kissed him again, tongue sliding with Harry’s lazily. “Promise.”

Harry pecked his lips one last time, before getting up. They both froze at the distant. “Guuuuuuuys.” Harry’s eyes widened and he scrambled for his pants, pulling out his phone.

“Oh my god.”

“What is it.”

“Harry butt dialled me.” Came the amused voice through the phone. “About bloody time.”

Liam put his face in his hands and groaned. “Oh my god.”

“Harry already said that.” Louis said, voice sounding way to pleased. No doubt enjoying this immensely.

“How much did you hear?” Harry said weakly.

“Apparently Liam licks to watch you struggle.”

“Oh my god.” Liam groaned again. “Why did you stay on the line?”

“And miss this golden opportunity for torture material? I think not!” Louis’ smug smile could be heard through the phone. “Besides it was like free porn. You two sounded hot.”

“Oh my god.” Harry and Liam said together.

Louis laughed loudly, delighted and pleased. “I can’t wait to show Zayn the recording! I’ll count this as your engagement present, Liam.”

“You...you recorded it!” Liam squeaked, and he didn’t know his voice could go that high.

The bane to Liam’s existence laughed again. “Of course! Now I’m going to let you two go. You probably need a shower.” Louis chirped. “See you guys, later!” And with that he hung up, leaving a very shocked Harry and Liam staring at the phone.

Harry groaned and dropped the phone, curling up on one side of the couch. “I’m so….gah!” Harry cried in mortification. Liam stared at the phone, as Harry peeked out from behind his hands at Liam. “Liam?” He said tentatively.

Liam looked up at Harry’s worried face, then down at the phone. Slowly, he started to smile, covering his mouth with his hand and giggling, until it turned into full on gaffs of laughter. Liam stared at Liam like he was crazy and that just made Liam laugh harder. “Of course, oh shit.” Liam laughed, turning to look at Harry that same warm feeling flooding through him. He surged forward and captured his lips between his own. “I love you.”

Harry smiled widely at him, happy and open. Liam didn’t know what he was going to do with himself, he was so happy. He got up and pulled Harry with him. “That shower sounds like a great idea.”

And if Liam ended up giving Harry the same treatment he got earlier, well, at least Louis didn’t hear it this time around.


End file.
